Who Says It's Over
by BrowningGirl0821
Summary: My take on what should have happened during the Pilot Episode and continues on through the series...Cappie/Casey
1. Chapter 1

Music was playing in the background of the "Lite 'n' Easy" bar. The neon sign proclaiming "Life Is Easy" shone in the window, trying to invite people to come in and have a good time. But only a few people sat in the bar drinking drinks. Unlike Doublers', which sat pretty much right on campus and catered to the young college students, the "Lite 'n' Easy" served mostly people of the older generation.

Casey was currently bent over one of the pool tables, thinking things over. Thoughts were buzzing around her head and this was the only place she could think of to go that was away from all things "Greek" and the drama the Greek system brought.

She stood up after making a pretty nice shot and was currently scoping out her next one when she heard a voice behind her.

"You up for some competition?" Cappie asked.

A grin came across Casey's face. Just the man she was hoping to come across. She straightened slowly and replied, "You know I suck at pool."

"Ah, it's ok. I'll give you a handicap." Cappie straightened from leaning against the doorway and walked toward the pool table and toward Casey.

"Sure," Casey said, cocking her head to the side. "I'll break." She walked around to the other side of the table, trying to get rid of the feeling that being close to him had brought forth in her again. She'd forgotten how good he smelled until now.

"So what brings you out here tonight?" he asked while reaching for the rack hanging above the table to rack the balls in with. "You do remember that I introduced you to this place."

She looked up from helping him gather all the balls together. "I'm just taking a night off from Greek life." She answered.

"A night off in my secrete place?"

Oh, right. He was the last person she'd ever come to this bar with. "'Secrete Place?'" she questioned. She took a sip of her drink. "You sound like a twelve year old girl."

He chuckled softly at her. "Let's put some stakes on this, huh? It's no fun playing when there ain't something on the line, right? If you win, what do you want?"

Casey sat her drink down and looked up at him. When had he gotten so close to her again? Oh, that smell! She thought for a second, mostly to try and get his scent out of her head and said, "How about a hundred bucks? And what do you want?" She asked when he nodded hi s head in agreement.

"What do you think?"

She took a step back from him before things got too intense. "You're trying to take advantage of me because I'm a little drunk and a lot bad at this game aren't' you?"

"No," he replied while nodding his head yes.

"You're on," she challenged.

Cappie couldn't believe it had actually worked! "Ok," he said wonderingly.

Casey bent over the table. "What's my handicap again?"

Cappie grinned at her. "Two balls," he answered.

Casey rolled her eyes. "Of course," she said. Then she made her shot.

"Whoa!" Cappie exclaimed. She got three balls in one try. Where had she learned to play like that?

"I took a class over the summer," she said as if reading his mind. 'Oh, crap,' he thought. 'I'm screwed..or not so screwed.'

"So," Cappie started after dropping 2 balls in a pocket, "where's numb nuts?"

"Evan's at bid night."

He burst out laughing. "I was talking about Rusty." He grinned when she shot him a glare. The grin quickly dropped when she shot another ball into a different pocket. He dropped in two more balls. "Now how would Evan feel knowing you think his nuts are numb?" he teased.

"I don't know what Rusty's doing," she shot back.

"Don't you think it's a little weird we dated over a year and you never mentioned you had a brother?"

"Sibling rivalry, I guess, and something I'm not talking about on my night off." She looked up from aiming her shot to look at him "You know, Cap, I hope I didn't hurt you when I ended things."

He looked at her for a second. "Who says it's over?" he questioned. The gazed at each other lost in each other's eyes. He jerked his eyes away from hers to look at the pool table. "Last ball. Don't scratch," he teased.

She bent over the table and took aim. She brought the pool stick back and smacked it into the queue ball. The ball rolled forward, bounced off the eight ball, and sailed into the center pocket.

Cappie looked down at Casey in amazement. "Did you mean to do that?" he demanded.

Casey nodded her head yes while saying, "No."

Cappie sated in amazement. Had she just admitted to purposely losing the game of pool?

Casey grinned slightly before reaching up, grabbing Cappie by the neck and pulling him down into a kiss. He drew Casey as close to him as he could, kissing her as passionately as he'd wanted to for almost two years. His arms reached around her waist to her behind and pulled her as hard as he could to his front, where there was a prominent bulge. Casey moaned at the contact. Her hands dug deeper into his hair. But it wasn't enough.

Cappie gripped her waist, picked her up, and set heron the edge of the pool table. She pulled him between her legs. Their lips never broke apart until he pulled away to latch onto her neck.

Casey's head fell back at the feel of Cappie's lips on her skin again. He expertly nipped and nibbled in all the right places her remembered drove her wild. Crazy with lust, she pulled his lips up and attacked his lips again.

This went on for countless minutes, taking turns sucking on each other's tongues and lips, driving each other mad, until they both heard a throat clear behind them. They looked toward the bar at the owner. "I know you two haven't seen each other in awhile, but you're gonna hafta take this somewhere else," the bartender said before grinning at them. "By the way, it's great to see you two back together." He then turned and walked away.

Cappie and Casey looked at each other and reached a silent agreement. His room, pronto!

***

The door to Cappie's room burst open suddenly closely followed by Cappie and Casey, lips locked and tongues tangled together. Her hands were beneath his shirt and running over his back. His hands were fumbling under her shirt, trying to find a grip so he could pull it over her head. Their lips parted just long enough to pull each other's shirts off before they locked lips again.

The stumbled toward the bed, pulling and tugging at each other's clothes. Cappie was kneeling before her, trying to pull off her pants. "What's wrong with these damn pants?" he grumbled.

Casey laughed. "My shoes are still on," she teased.

"Why do you need to wear shoes? I thought girls liked flip flops?" he demanded pulling at her boots. Casey was still laughing when Cappie latched his lips to hers again.

He sloppily toed his shoes off and pushed his pants along with his boxers down his legs. Together they fell to the bed in a tangle of arms and legs.

Cappie was busy trying to unlatch Casey's bra while she was busy nibbling on his ear. "Damn it, Casey, quit distracting me so I can get you out of this evil, infernal thing!"

She couldn't help but laugh hat him. "You figure you'd be an expert at this by now," she teased.

He released a cry of triumph when her bra finally came undone. He dragged it off her arms then moved down her body to remove her panties to find….she wasn't wearing any. "You little minx!" he growled before lowering his head and slowly licked the glistening slit between her legs. He smiled when she let out a loud moan and arched off the bed. He continued to tease her by softly licking around her tiny bud hidden between her legs.

Casey dug her fingers into his hair and tried to urge him to quit teasing. "Please, Cap, plea- Oh, God!" She let out a moan as his tongue finally started flicking over her clit. "Oh, yes!"

His fingers were busy elsewhere, relearning her body. They softly caressed her breasts and tweaked her nipples, plucking them until her back was arching from the pleasure. One of his hands slowly trailed down her body, down her stomach, down the sides of her hips to the juncture of her thighs to his tongue to tease and pleasure her. She let out another loud moan when one of his fingers penetrated her small opening and then slowly started thrusting in and out. When he added another, she went wild.

He hips started arching closer to the tongue still teasing her clit and thrusting toward the fingers inside her. "Yeah, baby, " he whispered between flicks of his tongue. "Come for me." When she let out a loud moan he knew he had accomplished his goal. He gave her pussy one final lick before crawling up her body.

Her legs fell to the sides of his hips so he could settle between them. She reached down between their bodies and grabbed onto his cock. He felt him jerk in her hand. "oh, man, Casey" He moaned when she slowly started jerking him. "If you want this to last any length of time, you'll quit." He groaned. She grinned evilly at him then started drawing the head of his cock through the slit between her legs and through the juices there. "Casey, dam-" he started to say before he stopped on a groan released from deep in his throat when she guided the head of his cock to her opening. His hips, on their own violation, started to thrust, pushing his cock deeper into her pussy. "Casey, I've missed this so much," he whispered. Slowly he started thrusting in and out of her tight pussy. He wanted to go slow, to savor the feel of her tight and slick around him again. That is until she arched her hips up and latched her fingernails into his ass.

"Faster, Cappie. I want you in me hard and fast!" she moaned in his ear. He was happy to oblige. He sat up on his knees, and bent her knees back to her ears, going as deep as he could possibly go.

He thrust into her a few more times before they both let out a shout of orgasmic bliss. When his orgasm was finally over he collapsed on top of her. He nuzzled his head on her breast. "Casey, I missed you," he whispered.

Casey drew her arms around his back and held him close to her body. "I missed you too," she whispered back. She ran her fingers over his scalp and through his hair, hair that she had always loved, trying to sooth him. It was her way of saying sorry for the past two years. Heaven only knows how long they lay that way. But they both fell asleep in each other's arms the way they' d both dreamed about since the day they broke up.

***

Cappie wok up to a wonderful sensation. So wonderful he moaned out loud. He opened his eyes to see a blond head sucking and nipping at his nipples. Casey looked up at him, and evil glint in her eyes then drew his nipple between her teeth and flicking it with her tongue. Cappie arched off the bed slightly in pleasure. Then ever so slowly, she started moving down his body, nipping and sucking along his stomach. Finally after a few seconds, she reached his cock. "Casey, quit trying to kill me baby," he moaned. Grinning she ran her tongue along his length, up one side and down the other, until finally she engulfed him in her mouth. She filled her mouth with as much of him as she could, and then started sucking, bobbing her head up and down.

After torturing him for a few minutes, she let his cock slide from her mouth and slowly started kissing back up his body. She settle her pussy over his cock and whispered, "I'm gonna ride you like never before." She settled down and let him slide into her. And then she started to ride.

She rose and fell slowly atop him, her hands on his chest and her back arched, until finally they reached their peaks together.

Casey collapsed on top his chest and snuggled in. As she lay there, wrapped in Cappie's arms, she realized she hadn't been this happy since…..her Freshman year.

Oh, no, this is going to be trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

Trouble was about to make itself known. L-O-V-E was the way it was spelled. Why would love be trouble you ask. Well, try being in a situation where you have a dirty, cheating boyfriend you were supposed to love, but really loving your crazy and fun loving ex boyfriend that you were supposed to be totally over.

That was Casey's current problem.

She had been awake for about five minutes, cuddled up to Cappie's chest, contemplating her options. She had Evan, smart, outgoing, rich and had plans for his future. He had his ten year plan that as soon as he graduated, would turn into a twenty year plan. He knew what he wanted and knew how to get it.

And then she had Cappie, smart outgoing, opinionated, witty. He barely had a ten minute plan much less a ten year plan, but he knew what he wanted and wasn't afraid to go after it. But she was starting to realize that Cappie had something that Evan didn't. Her heart

She had fallen so hard for Cap her Freshman year and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't stop loving him. She'd had more fun the night before with Cappie, having wild, crazy, romantic sex, than she'd had the past two years with Evan.

Casey started to shift out of his arms, her decision made. Cappie opened his eyes when he felt her move. "Where do you think you're going you little minx?" he teased.

Casey looked at him. Really looked. In front of her was a boy she was too selfish to see her Freshman year. He liked to party, drink and have fun yes, but here was also a boy who was always to class on time, purposely didn't make As and was always totally faithful to her. Not once during all the parties he went to when they were dating did he ever cheat, even with all those sluts throwing themselves at him.

"Cappie, I've made a decision about something," she told him.

She watched fear flash in his eyes, she knew what he was thinking. "About what?" he questioned.

"I've decided that..I'm going to break up with Evan. What he did to me is just inexcusable. I don't think I can live with him doing that, and I love you, Cap. With all my heart. I want to be with you again. That is, if you'll have me."

Cappie looked up at her, not quite sure if he was really hearing what she was saying, and not quite sure what to say. So instead, he reached up and placed a hand on her neck, and pulled her lips down to his. He kissed her slowly, taking his time to show her that he loved her too and he would always be there for her. He pulled back. "I'll take you Casey. I'll take you forever," he whispered.

Casey smiled at him, tears glistening in her eyes. Just yesterday she thought she would never be with him like this again. She thought she would never cuddle with him or kiss him or laugh with him again. Now she would have that opportunity again.

She pulled away from him slightly. "I need to go and talk to Evan, Cap, and let him know its over," she told him.

Cappie tried to hide the fear he felt growing in his chest. What if she changed her mind on the walk there? Casey must have saw the fear flash in his eyes because she said, "I promise I'll be back, Cap. I'm over Evan's crap and I want to be with you again. I want to be happy with you again." She bent down and kissed him again before slipping out of bed to start getting dressed. She bent down and grabbed her purple bra, but wait…she didn't own a purple bra.

"That's not mine either in case you're wondering," he teased her.

She dropped the bra like it was a skunk and shot him a look over her shoulder. "And when I get back, we're gonna totally clean out your room." She finished dressing, walked back to the bed, and leaned down and kissed him bye.

"Case, I really don't know how that got here. It's been awhile for me.

"Cap, you don't have to explain. It's ok…as long as you were safe," she teased. She kissed him bye once more before walking to the door. When she got there she turned back to him. "I love you, Cap," she told him.

Cappie smiled the smile she loved so much "I love you too," he answered. "I'll go ahead and start on the cleaning."

Casey chuckled as she walked out the door and down the stairs. She was walking toward the front door when she started hearing cheers and catcalls. She turned her head to see all of Kappa Tau sitting in the living room. "We were just studying…for a project." She tried to explain. She rolled her eyes amid a chorus of "Yeahs" and "Sures" and laughter. "You guys suck!" she yelled before stomping out the door.

Outside, she checked her phone to discover sixteen missed calls! She checked the number to see that fifteen of them were from Rusty and one from Ashleigh. She checked the one voicemail she had and it turned out to be from Rusty. She couldn't believe the message she heard.

"Hey, Casey, I know you don't really have a lot of time to talk to me, but when you get this, um, I need you to come and get me from jail. I'll explain when you get here. Bye."

***

"You hit Evan in the face with a pledge paddle!" Casey exclaimed. "What in the hell were you thinking? Evan's arm is bigger than you are!"

"I was trying to defend your honor," he explained.

"Defend my honor?" she scoffed. "You were supposed to stay out of it. He's my boyfriend," she exclaimed before she thought.

"You mean was your boyfriend?" he asked

Casey looked at him. Rusty was right about Evan being her ex, but neither one knew it yet. She looked down at her feet then back up at him. "You are breaking up with him aren't you?" he demanded.

Casey sighed. "Of course I am. I was on my way to talk to him when I got your voicemail. But, Rusty, you're gonna have to realize that sometimes things aren't as black and white as things were in high school. Sometimes doing the right thing isn't the right thing."

"You weren't' originally going to breakup with, were you?" he questioned.

"No, I wasn't, but I decided that being with him isn't the right thing for me and I have way better options available to me." She explained. "Now, let's get you home so you can wash the stink of jail off of you."

***

Casey stood at the base of the stairs leading upstairs of the ZBZ house, trying to calm her nerves. After dropping Rusty off at his dorm, she had decided that it would be best if she went home and wash Cappie's scent off, as much as she hated to. While showering and getting dressed, she also decided that it would be best to go ahead and talk to Franny while she was at ZBZ. As much as she hated to.

She took a deep breath and stepped into the sitting room. Franny was sitting on the couch, reading a magazine. Somehow, as innocent as the scene was, Franny still scared the crap out of her.

Casey cleared her throat to her her attention. When Franny looked up, Casey asked, "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure," Franny told her. "Sit down."

Casey sat down and took a deep breath. "Franny, I thought about our conversation from yesterday and I was letting you know that I am going to do what makes it right. I'm breaking up with Evan."

For the first time in the three years she'd known Franny, Casey saw Franny's draw drop with shock. "Casey, why would you do that? If you're no longer with Evan, you're chances of being my successor are none, don't you?"

"Yes, Franny, I realize that, but as much as I want to be ZBZ president, I do have my pride. I'm not going to stay with someone who cheats on me with a Freshman slut. All I've done is listen to you fill my head with crap since my Freshman year, and look where it's got me. And if I can't make ZBZ president by gaining the confidence and the votes from my fellow sisters, then I don't want it." Casey sighed after getting all that off her chest. "And if you can't respect me for that, then maybe that's saying something about both of us." Casey stood up from the couch and walked out of the sitting room.

Casey hated feeling like she kicked a puppy. Franny's face looked like she had been slapped. Even though Franny had been the first one to tell her to break up with Cappie, and get with Evan, Franny had also been the one to give her good advice about other things. As much as she hated hurting Franny's feelings, it had to be done to stake her independence from Franny.

Casey walked out of the ZBZ house and started walking toward Omega Chi. She stood on the porch preparing herself for the drama about to happen., while she waited on someone to answer the door. One of the actives finally answered and told her, "He's upstairs."

Casey smiled her thanks and made her way up the stairs and to Evan's room. She opened the door to find Evan lying on the bed flipping through the TV channels. "Casey," he exclaimed when he saw her, "what are you doing here."

"Evan, I came here to talk. We need to talk about rush night."

"Casey, I'm so sorry about what happ-"

"Evan, save it. I know you're sorry about what happened, but it's not enough. Why would you do that to me?"

"I don't know what happened. I'd had a few drinks and then Rebecca started rubbing up against me like some cat in heat. But, Casey, I love you . Please, give me a second chance and I'll make it up to you. I promise."

"Evan, if you really love me the way you say you do then you would have pushed her away and called me or something. I can't give you a second chance when I know it could happen again. It's over, Evan. And to tell you the truth, it's been over for awhile, but I was too dumb to realize it. Goodbye, Evan." And with that, Casey turned away from him, walked out of his room and out of the Omega Chi house.

Casey released a sigh of relief as she walked away from Omega Chi. Suddenly, she felt so much lighter. She was getting so much stuff off her chest and it felt like a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She felt so much better. So much more free.

She walked back up to the KT house and walked through the door. She knew probably most of the KTs were out somewhere and the rest wouldn't care that she walked in without knocking anyway.

She walked up the stairs and opened the door to Cappie's room to see Cappie, trash bag in one hand, picking up trash and random pieces of clothing with the other. He was already cleaning.

"Do you need any help?" she asked.

Cappie turned toward her, relief showing in his eyes at seeing her standing there. "So, I take it you and Evan is done?" he questioned.

"Yup. I just got through breaking the news to him." She stepped over to him and kissed him gently on his lips. "I told you I would be back."

"I know but I was afraid by how long it took that you had changed you mind." Casey explained to him why it took longer than expected.

"But Cappie, I've been thinking about something."

"Oh no, this doesn't sound good," he groaned before plopping down on the bed.

"Cap, I do want to be with you. I want you to know that now. But I think it might be better if we keep 'us' a secrete for now."

"Are you ashamed of being with me?" he demanded

"No, I'm not," she told him sternly. "I just don't want everyone to think you just a rebound or a ploy to get back at Evan or make him jealous." She leaned forward and kissed him. "I want everyone to know that I'm with you because I want to be and because I love you. I don't want anyone to doubt that."

Cappie looked at her before nodding his head in agreement. "I can see you reasoning in that. But I refuse to keep in a secrete for long."

"Don't worry. It won't be." She leaned forward and gave him a smacking kiss. "Now, let's get your room cleaned up."


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: **Once again..I don't not own Greek

**A/N:** Here's Chapter 3...I know it's kinda long, but I just had to get this all down and I couldn't just break it up into two chapters lol..I hope you enjoy!

* * *

The sound of tennis shoes squeaking on the gym floor was loud along with the sounds of the hockey sticks smacking against balls as the Kappa Taus played the Lambda Sigs in the Intermural Hockey Game.

The KTs were, so far, kind of a little losing. Casey hated to admit to herself as she watched from the bleachers. She so dearly wanted Cappie and the rest of his team to win so they could go on and beat Omega Chi. She just really wanted the KTs to finally be known for something other than partying. But unfortunately, it wasn't looking that way.

She smiled, thinking back at the last few weeks. She had spent as much time as possible with Cappie, secretly of course. The only two people that knew, besides a few f the KTs, was Rusty and Ashleigh. They were both tremendously happy about her breakup with Evan, something that only seemed to piss Evan and Franny both off. And Franny still hadn't spoken to Casey since she'd broke the news.

Casey gasped when she say Cappie take a really hard hit and slide into the sidelines where his other players were. She chewed on her nails, hoping he was ok as he talked to her brother. She breathed a sigh of relief when he jumped back up and rejoined the game.

She smiled again when she thought of the conversation she'd had with Cap just that morning while she tortured Becca about her morning Coffee. Cappie had walked up to her table, with Beaver by his side. "Nothing starts the day off right like that first cup of Joe. After all, your first is always the best, don't you agree? The one that's the most special," he'd said.

"The one you can never avoid," she teased.

"The one you can never forget!" he answered.

"You guys are way into your coffee. Pardon, I spy a tasty morning muffin." Beaver walked over to the coffee stand where Becca was standing, getting Casey some more coffee. "Top of the morning muffin," he greeted her.

"Ready to get slaughtered by the Lambda Sigs," she teased again, continuing with their conversation.

"You're forgetting that we have The Beaver, the number one recruit for CRU football," he replied.

"And the Lambda Sigs have numbers two through thirty."

Cappie leaned closer to her, nearly whispering to her, "Never discount the underdog."

Casey stared at him for a second, lost in his eyes, until Rebecca walked up with the coffee. "Here ya go. Try this."

Casey stared into the cup for a second, and then promptly poured it on the ground. She handed the cup back to Rebecca. "I think I want an Iced Coffee," she said.

"Might I recommend a Cappie-cccino?" he said. Neither one noticed that Rebecca heard Cappie.

Casey leaned forward a little more and grasped his hand lightly. "Please be careful today. I don't want you getting hurt."

Cap brought her hand up to his mouth and kissed it. "Don't worry. I'll be as careful as I can." He gave her a grin. "So, If we win, does that mean you might give me a treat tonight," he whispered.

Casey shook her head, stood up, and grabbed her books. "We'll see," she said before walking off.

Now she was scared a little, watching him play against a bunch of guys who had about fifty pounds on him. She cheered silently when he stepped up to the center of the gym floor, ready to fight for the ball. He turned toward her and blew a kiss. Her eyes grew big. He knew there wasn't supposed to be any PDA of any kind! He shook his head and mouthed 'Not you. Him' while pointing behind her. Casey turned around to see Evan behind her, his face red from the rage seething within him.

Casey turned back around laughing silently. Good one, Cap. He eyes widened when Rusty came out on the court. "Oh, No," she whispered. "This isn't' gonna be good."

Cappie turned back to the stands to see how Case was taking this development. She gave him a look that spoke volumes. 'What the hell are you thinking?' He gave her a sheepish look and turned back to the game just in time to see Rusty score against his own team and the buzzer to sound. He dropped his head and groaned. Spitter had failed him! Now he couldn't stomp the Omega Chi's asses the next day!

Casey was in the stands groaning too. That was so unfair. Rusty should at least get points for scoring, regardless of the goal. Suddenly the referee started blowing his whistle toward the Lambda Sigs. Casey's eyes widened when the ref announced that the Lambda Sigs had used a professional player for their goalie! Those cheaters! But at least the KTs would be able to play. She cheered right along with Cappie. He looked up at the stands at her and winked. She watched as he and his team started whooping and hollering in joy! She was so proud of them. She watched them head to the locker room and then frowned when Evan got up off the bleacher and started heading there too. What was he going in there for?

Cappie was still celebrating with his team when they walked into the locker room, when suddenly he heard a voice say behind him, "Kappa Tau wins. On a technicality. Shocker!" Evan said.

Cappie turned to Evan and said, "Don't worry. We'll beat you gals fair and square."

"Like you've ever beat us at anything."

"One word," Cappie said, "Beer Pong."

"You are a joke! You know that?" Evan exclaimed.

Beaver walked up behind Cappie and said, "And you're a jerk-off."

"It's alright Beaver. I mean, if Spitter can take him down with a paddle, I think I can take care of myself."

"It's just too bad you couldn't take care of Casey," he shot out before turning to walk away.

"Now why'd you have to go and bring that up," Cappie started before Beaver interrupted.

"Oh, he took care of her. All night long during rush. And a few times after that."

"Down Beav!"

Evan turned back to Cappie. They both glared at each other for a few seconds. "I'll see you on the court," he bit out before stalking off.

***

Meanwhile, Casey was upstairs at the ZBZ house, in an extremely good mood, and studying a little bit. What she didn't know was that at that very moment, she was being plotted against.

Down in the living room, Rebecca was talking to Franny, who was still pissed about Casey's decision. Becca had been noticing some strange behavior between her "Big Sis" and a certain Rob Thomas looking KT. She felt it was her sisterly duty to let Franny know that it was a possibility that Casey was on drugs. And Becca just wanted to see Casey unhappy.

Casey walked down the stairs, hoping to sneak out and see Cappie, and noticed Rebecca and Franny looking really cozy on the couch. This couldn't be good. She walked in, interrupting their conversation. "What's going on?" she demanded.

"Oh, just your dear little sis here was informing me of some news traveling around campus. Apparently she head from a certain KT, known as the Beaver, that the night of rush you hooked up with the KT president. Is this true, Casey?" Franny asked.

Casey glared at Becca angrily. She looked at Franny and said, "Not that it's any of your business, but yes, I did hook up with Cappie."

"Well, Sweetie," Franny said way too sweetly. "Since this happened, I feel there is a conflict of interest here. The same night you hooked up with Cappie you also decided to break up with Evan Chambers. Now that the Kappa Taus will be playing the Omega Chi's I feel that you will be divided between which team you want to support. Especially since your little brother is also among the team that the ZBZ will not be supporting. So in light of these events, I think it will be best for you to step down as athletic support liaison and let Rebecca take over for you."

Casey couldn't believe what she was hearing. She looked at Rebecca who was sitting ever so smugly next to Franny. "But pledges can't get assignments," Casey said.

"Well, I decided that just this once that I'll make an exception," Franny told her.

Casey stood there, not knowing what to say, so she just turned on her heel and swept out of the ZBZ house. She couldn't believe that Franny would do that to her. Just because of Rebecca and all her rich girl connections! She was so mad she could tear someone's head off!

Cappie was meanwhile just stepping out of the shower and back into his room. He had jumped into the shower to wash off the sweat from the Hockey game before Casey got there. He whipped around, wearing nothing but a towel and dripping water, to see Casey storm into his room, mad as hell. "Casey, what's wrong?" he questioned.

"Greek politics and Franny and stupid rich pledges," She growled out.

"Casey, honey, you're gonna have to be more specific," he said.

Casey explained to him everything that happened back at the ZBZ house. When she was done she said, "Can you believe that Franny said that to me? How can she doubt my support of the Omega Chi's?"

"Well, Case, are you really supporting them?" he asked.

"Of course not! But that's not the point. She's giving away my position to a pledge only because Rebecca is richer than me."

"Case, I wouldn't worry about it. Everyone else knows that even if you don't emotionally support them, you'll do what you're supposed to do. And you know Franny is only doing this cause you broke up with Evan. Just let it go for now and show them that it doesn't bother you. That will piss them off more than anything," Cappie soothed.

"You're right, Cap. But I think I have another idea about how to piss them off. I've got to go find Ash!" Casey leaped up from Cappie's bed.

"Whoa, don't I deserve a reward for being a good boyfriend?" he leaned back on his hands, showing off his naked chest, legs spread so you could almost see up his towel.

Casey leaned down and gave him a loud smacking kiss on the lips. "I love you, Cap," she said before shooting out the door.

***

When Casey arrived back at the ZBZ house, she heard laughter in the meeting room. She looked over to see most of the ZBZs making posters. She walked in and saw Rebecca leading them. "Wow, Rebecca, good job. You're making posters. That's such a good way to show your support. Why didn't I think of that?" Casey said.

Rebecca walked over and gave her a grim smile. "Well, maybe you could do better if you quit hanging out with the Cappie Taus. Oh, Sorry, I meant Kappa."

"You know what Rebecca, I'll be dammed if I let some spoiled, snot nosed, little rich girl who didn't get enough love or attention from daddy to ruin everything I've work my ass off to achieve. You can have the support liaison. You're right, I didn't want it anyway. You can even have my sloppy second of an ex. Have sex with him all you want." By this time, Casey's voice had dropped to a menacing whisper and she was right in Rebecca's face. "But beware, 'Little Sis' if you cross me or get in my way, I will put you down. Got it?" Casey smiled sweetly at her. "Now, have you seen Ashleigh? Is she in my room?" she laughed when Rebecca turned around without answering her.

Casey made her way up to her room. When she walked in she saw Ash laying on the bed and reading a magazine. "So, Ash," she asked. Ashleigh looked up from reading, surprised to see Casey there. "Are you up to pissing Franny off?"

"Of course," Ashleigh exclaimed, throwing her magazine aside. "What do you have in mind?

"Well, I was thinking about throwing a party with the KTs to help get them ready to beat the Omega Chi's tomorrow," Casey told her.

"You can count me in," Ash cheered.

"Ok, but do you know some girls that would be interested in helping?"

"Yeah, I know a few. Especially the pledges."

"Alright," Casey said. "Let's get started.

***

Cappie was sitting on the couch with the rest of the KTs when a knock sounded at the door. Beav jumped up and answered. He was surprised when he heard Casey's voice saying "We were just hoping we could hang with you guys tonight."

He jumped up off the couch to rush to the door. What he saw astonished him. There were about ten ZBZ girls, including Casey, standing on the porch, each holding baskets. "Hold on, guys," Cappie said. "Beware hot Greeks bearing gifts." He stepped in front on Beaver. "What are you doin' Case?"

"We're just here for some athletic support, since I am unofficially the athletic support liaison for Kappa Tau. We have brought you some sports drinks to get you plenty hydrated for the game, some exercise routines to help you warm up, which we're doing with you, and some inspirational hockey movies."

"Alright, sounds good to me." Cappie ushered them in.

For the next few minutes the ZBZ girls started showing the KTs how the exercises worked and the hockey movies were getting set up in the living room. Casey was overseeing everything when suddenly she was pulled into a closet.

"So, Miss Cartwright, how are you going to help the president get ready for the game," Cappie teased.

"Well, I am going to do some exercises with him and try to get him in some type of shape," she answered.

"Oh, no, I think she had something else planned." He gently backed her into the door and placed his hands on either side of her head, caging her in. "I think you were going to give him his treat you didn't give him earlier today." He slowly ran his hand down her body until he reached the juncture between her thighs. Her eyes fluttered closed with pleasure. "Why else would you wear little cotton shorts that you can so easily push aside-Oh, my, Miss Cartwright, I believe you're not wearing any panties under here." He had pushed her shorts aside and slipped his fingers inside to also discover that she was already wet.

Casey leaned her head back and moaned at the pleasure as his fingers teased her clit and her opening with her won juices. "Oh, Cap, that feels so good," she whispered.

"Put your legs around my waist, Case." He moaned when she obliged his request. "Oh, I'm so hard for you right now baby." He fumbled with the fly of his shorts, releasing a sigh of relief when his cock finally spilled free. He pulled her shorts aside even further and then slipped his cock into her. They both moaned when he sunk as deep as he could go and then started thrusting.

Casey dug her hands into his hair and pulled his mouth to hers, muffling her moans. They stayed like that, mouths fused and their lower bodies moving together until finally they both climaxed together.

Cappie lay his head on her shoulder, panting softly. He raised it back up and kissed her forehead. "Well, miss Cartwright, that's the best support you could have given me."

***

The next morning, Casey once again found herself in the gym, cheering for the Kappa Tau and they were stomping the Omega Chi's butts. And she was still celebrating her small victory.

Before the game had started, the KTs were on the sidelines talking strategy when Casey had called out "Hey, Young Blood," to Cappie. He turned toward her and she threw her arms around his neck and started kissing him in front of everyone. She pulled away and whispered, "Good luck," before walking back up the bleachers to catcalls and whistles and glares from Franny.

Now she was openly cheering on the KTs. There were just a few seconds left on the clock and the KTs were three points ahead. Then, finally, the buzzer sounded. Yes, the KTs won! Suddenly, the ref blew the whistle. She looked over to Rusty and saw that his pants had fallen down. The ref shouted out that Rusty didn't use the right protective equipment, meaning he didn't wear a cup, so the KTs were disqualified. The Omega Chi's started cheering and Casey groaned along with the KTs. Well, this sucked.

About thirty minutes later, Casey sat with the rest of the KTs at Doblers, groaning at their defeat. "I'm so sorry, Cap," Rusty kept saying.

"It's ok, Spitter. Just because you don't protect them, doesn't mean you don't have them," he told Rusty.

At that moment, the Omega Chi's burst through the door, proclaiming their victory, Evan leading the pack. He dropped Rebecca down off his back from giving her a piggy back ride and walked over to the bar where Casey and Cappie were sitting together with Rusty.

"Wow, KTs lose. What a shocker!" he mocked.

"Yeah, it's pretty sad that the only reason you won was because I didn't wear a cup," Rusty taunted before getting up and walking off. Evan glared and then stalked back over to his team.

"Casey looked up at Cappie and said, "I'm sorry, Cap."

"It's ok, Casey. We'll get them next time." He pulled Casey into his arms and Casey snuggled into his chest. Things couldn't get much better than this.

* * *

**A/N: **Please Please Please tell me what you think...I know that the ending was kinda rushed and I'm sorry about that..I'll try to do better for the next chapter..If you guys will please tell me what you think!


End file.
